theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup
'' '' Kaoru Matsubara is part of The Powerpuff Girls Z and is the third member. She transforms into ''Powered Buttercup ''and her trademark weapon is a Piko Piko hammer. History First Encounter as Powered Buttercup Kaoru was first seen riding down a street with a skateboard and spotting a child painting while a flash of white light was heading toward him. Quickly, Kaoru desparately shealed the child as the flash of light hit her. Suddenly, she transformed into Powered Buttercup as well as making a costume change with a hammer in hand. After the transformation, Buttercup was shocked that she was wearing a skirt to her dismay. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is''' Kaoru Matsubara', who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates skirts, which she considers very "girly". This includes Momoko's pink skirt, and Miyako's baby blue (light blue) skirt. This makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom (Momoko) and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako) and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru uses a Megaton Dunk hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even ''together ''(which also shows she is the strongest of the three)(Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". Personality and Interest Karou was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her transformation is "Powered Buttercup" and uses a large hammer as a weapon. Buttercup has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff. Like in the regular show, Buttercup is a tomboy, and is the most easily enraged girl of the three consuming that she suggested launching Princess Morbucks out of the solar system. She is famous for being the most athelic girl in school and is admired by many female students. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching them on TV. It's shown she is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and haunted mansions.Karou has a slight crush on Butch of the Rowdyruff boys Z, as seen after her kiss until she was told to stop. She's represented by stars. She also seems to be very cranky when she doesn't sleep which is shown in Sleepless in New Townsville, when she acted tougher and she suggested launching Sapphire into space and Princess Morbucks into Pluto. Gallery Buttercup27gc.png|Lets Go! Buttercup 1.jpg|Powered BC! Adult buttercup flying.png|BC! Buttercup Looks Like A Girl.jpg|Kawaii Kaoru Buttercup Looks Like A Girl 1.jpg|Kaoru-Chan Buttercup Looks Like A Girl 2.jpg|Kaoru-Chan Buttercup Looks Like A Girl 3.jpg|Kaoru Buttercup and his Hammer.jpg|Buttercup Angry Kauro.jpg|Matsubara Kaoru Kauro in Beautiful Dress.jpg|Dress Kaoru Kauro 6.jpg|Grrrr! Kauro 9.jpg|Hmmm Kauro 7.jpg|Kaoru Matsubara Kauro.jpg|Skates Kauro 3.jpg|Stupid me! Kauro 8.jpg|Huh? Kauro 4.jpg|Hm Kauro 10.jpg|Annoyed Super Buttercup.jpg|Mange Running Kauro.gif|Henshin Bed Outfit.jpg|Night Powered Buttercup.jpg|Fight Ppgz topmain011 resize.jpg|Yay! Buttercup 2.jpg|Glomp Ppgz tv0001d.jpg|What? Ppgz tv0090.jpg|Henshin Ppgz tv0093-1.jpg|Henshin Ppgz tv0159-1.jpg|Sleepy Ppgz tv00165.jpg|Sports Ppgz tv0044777.jpg|Hehe Ppgz tv001299.jpg|Sigh Ppgz tv00309.jpg|Wink Ppgz tv0126.jpg|Sorry! Sorry! Ppgz tv0058.jpg|Mmmm Ppgz tv0001-1.jpg|I Hate Skirts! Ppgz tv007611.jpg|Double Team! Ppgz tv00210.jpg|Onigiri Ppgz tv0195z.jpg|Come in at cha ya! Ppgz tv00713.jpg|I don't understand Ppgz tv0159.jpg|Wait what?! Ppgz tv0047z.jpg|Dance Ppgz tv0042l.jpg|Mad Ppgz tv0125-1.jpg|Graviton Drive! Ppgz tv0094.jpg|Henshin Ppgz tv00158.jpg|Fight! Adult buttercup.png|My dream Full Gallery Here. Trivia *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in ''Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *She is the only one without any long eyelashes. *Buttercup's signature weapon is similar to Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer. *Buttercup's theme is Toori Ame by Wiz Us. Characters Females Main Characters Heroes Category:Buttercup White Z-Rays Category:Crushes